


Blind Date

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jim Kirk got your back, Light Angst, Matchmaker Jim Kirk, One Shot, Pavel can't forget the only girl he was able to nerd out with, Reader-Insert, Seperation, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: Graduated early, Pavel had to leave behind the only girl he truly loved.This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

_The first time he saw you, your head was buried in books. He came to the library in search of somewhere quiet, he was happy to see it was empty except for him and another person._

_When his eyes landed on you he stopped, taking you in. Your head raised at the sudden stop of footsteps._

_You made eye contact. And then he saw the most beautiful smile he has ever seen._

"Keptin in ze bridge." Pavel announced without the usual happy tone in his voice. Hikaru had to nudge him twice so that he could finally come back to his senses and hear the captain calling out to him.

"Yes, Keptin?"

Jim frowned at his navigator's unusual behavior. "I was asking about your date with your girlfriend but..."

"Oh, its okay Keptin. We broke up."

A moment of silence passed between them and Jim stood up from his chair before patting the younger one's shoulder.

"Meh, Orion women are usually hard to please am I right?" Jim joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Pavel gave him a smile.

"I'm not zat upset about it really. To be honest, it was doomed from ze start."

Jim gave Chekov another pat before returning to his chair, knowing very well that smile didn't reach his eyes.

_"And it would bring us to ze conclusion that..."_

_"Infinite velocity might be possible."_

_"...infinite welocity might be possible."_

_Pavel was sitting in a cafe, doing some reading when the lovely lady he saw in the library a couple of days ago sat in front of him excitedly. "Are you reading about Warp Theory?" you have asked before losing yourself in a deep conversation._

_"Oh please forgive me. I can't help myself when I see someone as interested as me in Warp Theory." you giggled and a blush found its way to his cheeks._

_"It's alright. I enjoyed your company..." he stopped, trying to remember if you have mentioned your name._

_"I am so sorry I didn't even introduce myself. [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. I believe we are in the same Navigation class?"_

_Pavel took her hand and shook it. "Yes we are. Pavel Andreievich Chekov."_

_You flicked your wrist to look at the time. "As much as I would love to stay and chat a little more, I need to depart for my next class." you said, getting up from your chair._

_Feeling bold, Pavel stood up and moved in front of you, blocking your way. "I can walk you zere. I mean... if you want me to." his voice lowered with each word. You gave him the same smile he fell in love with._

_"I would love to, Pavel."_

"What's the matter with you?"

Pavel's head snapped up at his friend's voice. Hikaru sat in front of him in the mess hall, watching him play with his food.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hikaru." he said before bringing his fork down. He sat in silence for a moment before adding, "I've been thinking lately..."

The helmsman raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking at his young friend intently. He sighed and hoped that he wouldn't regret his next words.

"Is this about [Y/N]?"

Your name was almost like a forbidden word between the two ever since they got assigned to the Enterprise. _"You just had to graduate before me didn't you?"_ he remembered you joke bitterly.

Pavel brought his hands to his face when he recalled your voice and Hikaru quickly got a hold of his arm, leading him out of the mess hall and to his quarters.

"Why?" Pavel said. "Why do I have to look for [Y/N] in every single woman I date?"

"Maybe it's because you want to be with [Y/N]. Not someone else."

"What do you mean?"

Hikaru sighed, trying to formulate the words that would cause the least damage. "Why do you look for her in other people when you have [Y/N] herself? Have you called her ever since we got assigned? Have you made any effort to contact her?"

"She deserves better zan-"

"There you go again." Hikaru stood up from Pavel's bed and made his way to the door. "You continue like this and soon there will be no [Y/N] to make you happy."

_"Hikaru Sulu you are an insufferable man! Just relax!"_

_The laughs of three cadets echoed in the dorm two of them shared. You finished making the said man's hair and gave him the mirror._

_"Hope you like it. Because if I redo it, you're gonna be late for your date."_

_Pavel sat behind you as you helped Hikaru get ready for his date. "You look good Hikaru, I'm sure Ben will zink so."_

_Hikaru stood up abruptly and made his way out of the room. "Thank you so much [Y/N]! I owe you one!" he exclaimed, putting his jacket on._

_You giggled. "This one's on the house." you said and ushered him out. Pavel came next to you and added "Don't have too much fun!"_

_"I make no promises!"_

_Both of you giggled and closed the door behind him. You threw yourself on the couch, tired. Pavel joined you and opened his PADD._

_"[Y/N] maybe we could go see a movie or something. Could be fun." Pavel said with the courage he was mustering up since last week._

_You didn't say anything. He took your silence as rejection and was about to tell you to forget it but you giggled and took his PADD._

_"Only if I get to choose the movie." You gave him the smile that still made his heart go wild._

"You trust me, right?"

Pavel jumped in his place and turned away from his station to see the captain near where his ear was a moment ago.

"Keptin, please don't sneak up on me like zat."

"I need an answer Chekov."

Pavel felt Hikaru's eyes on him while he answered. "Of course I do, sir."

A grin appeared on Jim's face. "Then I hope you won't be opposed to the idea of meeting someone when we dock at a starbase for new recruits tomorrow.."

The navigator's eyebrows knitted. "Meeting someone?"

"I've set you up with a date."

Pavel's eyes widened and his face turned red. "Sir! You didn-"

Jim raised his hand to stop him. "You don't have to go." he said. "But I know that you will like her. I would be really happy if you gave her a chance."

Not wanting to say no to his captain, Pavel agreed. Plus he knew it wouldn't hurt to meet someone new. He turned back to his station, not seeing the highfive the captain gave to the helmsman.

A fist on his cheek, Pavel watched you thoughtfully as you typed something in your PADD. You two were seated in the library he first saw you, studying for the finals.

He was thinking about you a lot lately. Thinking about the fact he already knew. He fell in love with you. Something he didn't feel for anyone before.

But he knew it wouldn't end well. He would graduate and get assigned to a ship in a couple of weeks. Even if you returned his feelings he would be light years away, away from you. He knew you deserved better than that.

"That equation isn't gonna solve itself Chekov."

Pavel snapped away from his thoughts and he removed his fist from his face. "Oh right, zat equation." he said and turned to his own PADD.

"Pavel?" he felt your hand on top of his. He locked his eyes with yours and saw the worry in them. "Are you alright?"

The realization of how little time he had left with you dawned upon him and he grabbed your hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry [Y/N]. I'm just a little tired zat's all."

It felt like a knife on his chest when you smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Pavel sat at the table where he was supposed to meet his date, lost in his own thoughts. He kept thinking about what Hikaru told him over and over again.

"Am I doing ze wrong zing by letting her go?" he started to talk to himself and shook his head. "No, she deserves better zan me." he repeated for the millionth time.

Before he could get back to his thoughts, he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"I'm so sorry. I had to pack for my new assignment and-"

Pavel turned around and stood up from his chair in shock. The same hair, eyes, lips... He started to wonder if this was all a dream.

"[Y/N]." the name fell from his lips without a struggle.

Just like he imagined, your smile brought light to his world again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
